Los hijos de la guerra
by DannyJG
Summary: ¿Supieron continuar? ¿Cómo? La generación marcada por la guerra, hubo pérdidas irremplazables y sucesos desgarradores en un momento en que todo debía ser felicidad y tonterías de adolescente. Vidas marcadas por el dolor y la pérdida, infancias teñidas de anhelo y recuerdos de tiempos pasados ¿Realmente es posible crear una vida después de eso?


**¡Hola! -Se escucha un eco por lo vacío del lugar donde se supone que debería de estar el público.- Nuevamente traigo una historia, una que en realidad se compone de una serie de drabbles y one-shots de diferentes parejas después de la guerra, de sus vidas y de como sobrellevaron haber sido una generación involucrada de una forma tan cruenta en la guerra, los capítulos no llevan orden ni pertenecen al mismo espacio temporal. He decidido empezar con un Drarry (porque lo amo profundamente y no puede ser que hasta ahora no tenga ni una historia de estos dos) pero los próximos capítulos están abiertos a sugerencias, puede ser de la misma pareja, de otra completamente diferente o de alguna que lleve a Harry o a Draco a estar con alguien más... sin más por el momento me despido recordándoles que soy una escritora sin beta por lo que he hecho lo mejor que he podido, si encuentran algún error por favor háganmelo saber :)**

 **Como siempre el maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece a mí si no a la bellísima de J.K. y a la Warner, esta historia es sin ánimo de lucro y lo único mío es la trama como tal.**

 **Y después de esa introducción casi tan larga como la misma histora... ¡Comencemos!**

* * *

\- Tengo miedo ¿Vale? Déjame dormir Potter. –El rubio platinado jaló la gruesa cobija que previamente los cubría a él y a su amante para cubrirse hasta la cabeza. Salazar, gracias que nadie podía verlo perder los papeles de aquella manera pero Potter había estado fastidiándole todo el día…

Todo el maldito día para que por fin lo admitiera…

Harry sonrió enternecido, sabía que el berrinche de su rubio no tenía razón de ser, después de todo tenía más de tres años de relación y casi año y medio viviendo juntos o algo similar a eso pues él tenía la mitad de sus pertenencias en la casa del rubio y aquél engreído Slytherin ya tenía más espacio en su armario que él mismo. No era nada nuevo.

Pero era Draco y las cosas siempre tenían que ser a lo grande, incluidos los dramas.

\- Si quieres mañana por la tarde puedo decir que no ¿Sabes? –Dijo como no queriendo la cosa mientras se daba media vuelta hacia el lado contrario.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra Potter, NADIE DEJA PLANTADO A UN MALFOY! –El rubio se había descubierto dejando a la vista su escultural pecho que hacía a Harry babear, por decir lo menos, sobre todo cuando el mismo, usualmente lampiño, empezaba a teñirse de un leve rubor rosado que le hacía pensar en que podrían estar aprovechando su "última noche de soltería" de otra manera.

\- Pero si no te dejaré plantado, acudiré para decir un rotundo "No", tú sabes, todo sea por tu tranquilidad aunque se me rompa el corazón, seguro que alguien se interesará en sanar el corazón de "El elegido"

\- Ni siquiera lo pienses Potter. Tú. Eres. Mío.

En un gesto quizá demasiado brusco para cualquiera que no fueran ellos dos el rubio se acercó depredador a Harry, le tomó rudamente del cabello para poner sus miradas al mismo nivel un segundo antes de casi colisionar sus labios en un beso descuidado, húmedo y pasional.

Y Harry sólo sonrió dentro del beso correspondiendo al mismo. Primera porque había conseguido precisamente la reacción que estaba buscando, y segunda porque aunque todos creyeran que el rubio snob llevaba las de cantar en la relación, usualmente el mismo se volvía gelatina ante el toque del moreno y este último disfrutaba tanto como aquello cuando Draco se ponía en un plan exigente y demandante, cuando su Sangre Pura estirado se volvía un torbellino de dientes, uñas y sudor.

Se besaron por largo rato hasta que ambos debieron separarse para poder volver a respirar y Harry sintió sus labios arder por los besos llenos de mordidas que había recibido. Seguramente hinchados hasta casi reventar. Un espejo a los de Malfoy.

\- Tú eres el que tiene dudas Draco, no yo. Soy tuyo, lo fui desde el primer día y lo sabes bien.

El rubio recordó por qué había salido todo aquello por lo que nuevamente se enfurruñó, se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño de una manera imposible para cualquiera que no tuviera los genes Malfoy.

\- Un matrimonio significa mucho.- Replicó después de un rato de silencio.

\- Lo sé, fue tu idea ¿Lo recuerdas? –Se acercó a su próximamente esposo (porque no dudaba ni un segundo que los dos estarían listos aún antes de la hora, nerviosos y con el estrés a flor de piel, pero seguros del siguiente paso) y enterró la nariz en el pálido cuello. –Tenemos años viviendo juntos, tenemos una historia completa detrás que supimos superar, miedos que hemos sabido afrontar y obstáculos que hemos superado… ¿A qué le tienes miedo Draco?

\- Y si… ¿Y si todo esto es un sueño y ese simple papel arruina todo? – Replicó el rubio casi contra su voluntad. Al día siguiente era la boda del siglo. Era SU boda. Y estaba muerto de pánico.

Porque todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, porque Merlín no podía haberle perdonado así como así todo el daño que había causado a otros y de manera especial al hombre que se había erguido y ahora estaba frente a él viéndole con aquellas esmeraldas tan intensas que parecían ahondar hasta su alma.

-Eso no va a pasar Draco, ese papel no tiene más magia que el dejarme llamarte Señor Potter en público sin que nadie crea que me he vuelto loco por hablar conmigo mismo.

-¿Y si no podemos con lo que viene después?

-¡Hey! Eres Draco Malfoy, Sangre pura por excelencia, heredero de la dinastía Malfoy, príncipe de hielo desde su paso por Hogwarts, el hombre más sexy que conozco. –Sonrió antes de continuar.- Y yo soy el puñetero Elegido, el que derrotó a Voldemort y todas esas chorradas, créeme, estoy dispuesto a apostar por nosotros, a apostar por ti y por toda una vida de discusiones, berrinches y besos fogosos a tu lado.

\- Eres un cursi ¿Lo sabías Potter? –Sonrió con un sentimiento que iba entre la derrota de su argumento y la felicidad de simplemente saber a Harry a su lado. Maldito Slytherin disfrazado de Gryffindor, que otro creyera que Harry Potter no era nada si no la máxima representación de lo que Godric Gryffindor admiraba y deseaba en sus estudiantes, como si él no supiera que había una serpiente reptando bajo esa melena…

-También te amo. –Replicó Harry con una sonrisa antes de esconderse nuevamente en el cuello del rubio para posteriormente empezar a repartir pequeños besos y mordidas por la pálida piel que cubría su clavícula, dejando marcas rojizas que dejaría para admirar por un par de días porque hablaban de su pertenencia a Harry Potter, de que le permitía al moreno hacer con él lo que jamás había permitido a nadie.

Y el sangre pura sólo atinó a volver a jalar al moreno para que prestara atención a sus necesitados labios y al resto de su cuerpo que reclamaba inclemente la atención del otro.

Podía tener sus dudas, podía tener miedo de que todo saliera mal, pero también estaba seguro de que iba a ser una delicia compartir la vida con Harry Potter.

***FIN***

* * *

 **Entonces... ¿Tomates? ¿Avadas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Alguna petición?**

 **¡Gracias por tomarse su tiempo de leer! Si pudiera molestar solo un poco más agradecería infinitamente un review, no toma mucho tiempo y a mí me motiva y me ayuda infinitamente :3**


End file.
